Have I Ever Told You I Love You?
by Sora Yuuki Uchilen
Summary: After their wedding, Yamamoto and Yumi reminsce about the time that they first said that they liked each other. 80OC For Yama's birthaday


_A/N: I know I should be working on other stories, but I've had major writers block lately and a lot of things have been going on. So if you want me to work on WRH, sorry, I can't right now._

_This fic was written for Yama's birthday and for my friend whose favorite character is Yama, so that's about all I had to work on. I was going to make it into a lemon, but she doesn't really like them, so I didn't just to be nice. Love ya, Yumichi~_

* * *

><p>It wasn't really Yumi's fault that she got caught up in all this. Actually, it was one of her friends, but she was never one to point fingers. But if she'd never gotten into the mafia, she would've never met the love of her life, Yamamoto Takeshi, the man she had married just a day earlier.<p>

The wedding was plain and small, just Takeshi's Family and Yumi's which added up to about twenty people. Then everyone, well, mostly everyone, got drunk and fell asleep on the floor. Takeshi had a few drinks and had a little buzz, but not much because Yumi didn't drink anything and he figured that he'd probably annoy her if he did get drunk. But that's another story for another time.

The newly wed couple decided to have their honeymoon in a mountain resort, nothing really fancy. But at least that way, they could relax for a while and get away from the tension and everything that came with being in Namimori or as of late, Italy. They both knew that once they came back from they honeymoon that they'd have to pack their belongings and move to Italy, but they didn't mind now because they would be living together.

So when the car pulled up to the resort, Takeshi jumped out of the car before Yumi could speak and opened her door, pulling her out of the care and up into his arms in the process.

"T-takeshi!" Yumi squealed, "Put me down!"

"Haha!" Of course Takeshi laughed at that because he laughed at almost everything. "I don't wanna put you down because I do you, you'll stop blushing!" The only reason he said that was because in the years that they'd been together, he'd noticed that if he commented on her blushing, she blushed more.

As was predicted, Yumi did blush more. "Just put me down!" It wasn't that she was scared that he would drop her because she knew that he wouldn't, she was just worried about her weight and that she was heavy because that was a bit embarrassing.

Takeshi didn't put her down though and carried her inside along with the bag they brought full of their clothes. He didn't find her that heavy because when he had trained with Reborn in years previous, the hitman had made him carry weights that were extremely heavy to the point that even he was sore after lifting them.

When they got inside, he got the hostess to lead them to their room and as soon as they were in, he quickly locked the door. Then he went and sat on the bed and sat her on his lap too. "Have I ever told you I love you~?"

"Everyday since my boss yelled at you," she replied.

* * *

><p>It was like any other summer day in Namimori High, everyone in 1-C was sitting in class, trying to pay attention, but no one could. Takeshi in particular couldn't help but steal glances over at Yumi who was a couple desks away from him.<p>

Yumi on the other hand was completely blanked out and staring out of the window, even though she should've been taking notes like she normally did. But she was, and as she always did when she was day-dreaming, she was day-dreaming about video game characters.

Everyone jumped when the girl at the back of the class, stood up, walked over to Takeshi, smaked him on the head and yelled, "Quit fucking staring at her unless you're going to say it you little pussy!"

Yumi looked over to see that it was her boss, Yuuki and that caused her to blush because Yuuki always made a spectacle of herself like that. But Yumi couldn't figure out what the other girl was talking about, so she focused on the teacher, as did everyone else in the class after a couple of minutes.

Later that day, Takeshi walked Yumi home. The only reason he did that was because Tsuna asked him to one day after he found out that someone had tried to steal Yumi's bag. But today was different than normal because Takeshi had a lot on his mind.

So just before Yumi went into her house, Takeshi stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Yumi-chan, I have something I want to tell you."

To be polite like she always was, she turned to face him, all the while trying to read his face to try to figure out what he wanted to say that couldn't wait until tomorrow. "What is it, Yamamoto-kun?"

"I...uh..." He paused akwardly and laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head with his free arm. "I kinda like you as more than a friend."

Yumi blushed beet red and her cast her gaze down to her feet. "Did Yuuki put you up to this?" she mummbled. The only reason she asked was because she knew that her friend knew that she had a crush on the athlete and when Yuuki wanted someone to do something, they did it.

"What? No." He replied, "She had nothing to do with this." Which was mostly true. The yelling earlier just gave him the final push into admitting it.

"But...You have all those pretty girls that you could like, so why pick me? I'm so plain." It was true, Yumi was the most average person you could meet, with brown hair and brown eyes and an average build, she blended into Japanese society more than most people could.

Takeshi used his hand to lift her chin up so that she was looking in his eyes, "I like you for you. I just wanted you to know that incase something happens to me and I don't come back to school tomorrow."

"What? Why wouldn't ou come back? Are you moving?" Almost a hundred different situations popped into her head at that time, each one getting more worse than the last.

"It's a Family thing, don't worry about it." Which was true. Kinda. It was his night to fight for his family and the Rain Ring, so he was going to put his life on the line for that.

"Wait a sec..." Yumi was smarter than most people knew. The only reason most people didn't know was because she was so quiet. But in her head she was piecing things together. She remembered being told about the succession for the Vongola and whatnot, so she wondered if that was what he meant. "Do you mean Mafia Family?"

"Haha! Yup! Are you plaing the Mafia game too?" Takeshi as always thought it was a game, so he figured that a lot of people were in it.

"Yeah...You could say I'm in it too. But that's irrelivant. Don't die tonight, okay?" She wouldn't admit to it, but she'd probably die too if he died. It was just the way she was.

"Don't worry about me. I won't die!" He gave her a big smile, "But you have to tell me if you like me back or not first."

Yumi's blush deepened a little and her gaze dropped once again. "I think I do kinda like you back."

Now Takeshi was pumped, "That's great!" On impulse, he lifted her chin again and this time stole a kiss before running off to practice with his katana before the match later.

That left Yumi just standing there with her hand pressed to her lips, staring at the spot where Takeshi had been. She probably stood like that for ten minutes before her brother yelled at her to get inside.

* * *

><p>"Haha! I remember that!" Takeshi said, "I was so scared that you liked someone else."<p>

"I didn't. I liked you and have all these years." Which was why Yumi never so much as looked at another man. Well, except Gokudera, but that was only once.

"I have to be honest," started Takeshi seriously, "I haven't liked you all these years." Then he paused for a minute to let the words sink in. "I've loved you with every fiber of my soul and would gladly give up my life for you."

With that, he kissed her gently to show her that he loved her, then again harder with more passion. In the six or so years that they had been together, they had never had sex. Tonight, he was going to change that.

* * *

><p>A few months later:<p>

Yumi ran around the house frantically. They'd only had sex once, but that was enough to make the test read positive for pregnancy. All those things that said that girls never got pregnant their first time were complete lies because now she was.

Her main issue was how to tell Takeshi, because she honestly had no clue how to do that. So she just locked herself in their room for the day and hid under the blankets like a little kid until Takeshi came home from work.

He always came home at seven and tonight he was on time like always and went to the bathroom as soon as he walked in like always. But being the hitman he was, he noticed the little test in the garbage can and pulled it out, seeing the little positive sign. So once he was done, he ran around the house, trying to find Yumi finally succeeding in the bedroom.

Even though she was under the covers, he hugged her anyways. "Is it true? Are you pregnant?"

All Yumi wanted to do was hide, but she knew that she couldn't, so she came out from under the blankets and hugged him back. "The test said I am..."

"That's great!" Takeshi smiled and gave her a happy kiss, showing how much he loved her. In all honesty, he wanted to have a child with her because that was what was going to bring them so much closer together, but he didn't want to pressure her into it because he knew that she was still scared about sex and stuff like that.

"You're not mad at me?" Yumi asked quietly.

"Mad? Why would I be mad? This is great!" If anything, Takeshi was more estatic than anything.

"I just thought you'd be mad because we didn't plan this and we're not prepared for this and I don't have a job and-" She was stopped mid-sentence with another kiss.

"No more talking, okay?" He smiled at her again because that was how he always calmed her down.

"Alright..." She tried to smile back, but was still worried.

"Have I ever told you I love you~?"

And the rest they say, is history.

* * *

><p><em>Alright, that was probably the most tame thing I've ever written in this amount of time, but I think it was not too bad...<em>

_Anyways, reviews are appretiated, even if they are bad. Also, if you see any mistakes, feel free to tell me because I'd like to know. _

_Thanks~ Yuuki~_


End file.
